


Needy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mild overstim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Koutarou is enthusiastic in all aspects of life, even if it's just a spontaneous romp in bed.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 334





	Needy

You don't know how it really started. 

You and Koutarou had been laying in bed, watching some random cooking show on your laptop—then before you knew it, he had you pinned underneath him with his lips on yours. 

You find yourself exhaling heavily into your boyfriend’s mouth, tongue slipping over his wetly as he holds himself up over you. A small sound conjures itself in the back of his throat, its tiny vibrations spreading their way to you and making the heat between your legs grow the slightest bit. 

Koutarou makes an effort to avoid brushing his hips against yours—you’re sure if he did, you’d feel the hardness of his cock clear as day against your clothed pussy, but you were also sure he’d turn into an embarrassed mess if you put him in that scenario. 

Though you had yet to actually have sex with each other, netiher of you were strangers to the occasional makeout session during a quiet, tired night. 

But nothing as heated as this. 

Bokuto’s kisses are hot and heavy, now. When he pulls away to gasp for a short breath, strings of saliva connect the both of you before he meets you again to cover your mouth and lips in more slick. 

You can’t help but feel a little confused at the jarring change in behavior, but you’re certainly not planning to push him off of you. You find yourself enjoying how enthusiastically he approaches the situation. 

He lets his body slip down enough for his chest to meet yours, but pointedly rests on his knees to keep his lower body elevated. As he finally unlatches himself from your lips and tilts his head down to start nipping and sucking at your neck, a loud, whiny noise crawls from his throat and  _ fuck, if that isn’t hot you don’t know what is. _

Koutarou keeps quietly moaning at your neck, and at one point you’re sure his self-control has given up as he finally,  _ finally _ moves his hips down to meet yours and grind against you. 

Though you had been anticipating something like that to happen, you can’t help the gasp that you release instinctively. Koutarou flinches at the noise and immediately pulls back from your neck to give you an apologetic look. 

“I–I’m sorry,” he’s sent into a frenzy of words and embarrassment and apologies and you struggle to find the space to stop him. “I didn’t mean to do that, I should’ve asked you first and I’m really– really sorry, I—”

_ “Kou,” _ you stop him with a gentle call of his name and a hand on his shoulder. He blinks owlishly at you, still frazzled from what happened. “It’s fine, my love. I wanted it too, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

It takes a minute for him to process your words, and when he does you notice the slight tint of red on his cheeks. “You… you want to, um. Do that?” 

“Well, not… all the way.” The conversation is awkward, and you don’t know how to phrase these things without being cringe-y, but you power through. “But we can… do what you were doing earlier, and that’ll be fine. You’ve got a lot of pent-up energy, and you’ve gotta let it out somehow, right?” 

Pent-up energy is right.

Within seconds, Koutarou is back to his previously energetic state. His hips grind against yours with fervor and you moan at the stimulation you get, even through clothes. 

He paws at the waistband of your sweatpants, fingers thrumming against the stretchy material before he lifts his head from where it sat against your collarbone and looks up at you. “Fuck, can I–  _ mngh, _ can I please take this off?” 

You agree, and he takes a moment to strip you of the garment. In response, you run a hand over the waistband of his own pants and look up at him, wordlessly asking the same question before he nods and stands to tug it off. 

_ Fuck. He’s big. _

You always had a suspicion that Koutarou would be…  _ well-endowed. _ But seeing it in-person, even if it was still through the fabric of his boxers, made you excited (as well as nervous, to be fair) about what it’d feel to have him inside of you. 

But you were getting ahead of yourself. 

Snapping back to the present, you feel Bokuto frantically thrusting his hips against yours, craving the friction that came from the slick fabric of your panties as well as his own underwear, which had a slowly darkening wet spot from the pre-cum that leaked from his cock. 

His arms wrap tightly around your neck as he pulls himself to you, body aligning tightly with yours. A kiss occasionally plants itself on your neck, wet and strained as he moans against your skin. He was  _ whiny, _ God, so  _ whiny, _ and you love every single sound that slips from his swollen lips. 

_ “Fuck, baby,” _ he groans out against your neck, “It feels so good, you’re so– so  _ fucking– ngh—” _ It was getting hard for him to speak now, reduced to shaky whines and moans and groans. If you were any more sensitive, you would’ve come just from his noises. 

Your hands reach over him to rest on his back, going underneath his shirt to feel the warmth of his skin against yours. He sighs against your skin at the feeling, hips moving the slightest bit faster, and you knew he was close to coming. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” You mumble into the crown of his head. He whines a needy response, head nodding against your chest as the power in his thrusts grows in intensity. His moans hitch and break as he approaches the edge, arms tightening around yours. 

_ “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, fuck– fucking– hnnnghh—!” _

He’s feverish as he finally comes, boxers dampening with the force of his cum rubbing against the fabric. You feel the slick rub against your own panties as he slows down his ministrations.

He’s still riding out the waves of his orgasm when his hips start moving against yours again. At first you’re confused, wondering if he wants to go for a second round before realizing that you didn’t hit your peak and he’s likely trying to get you there. You don’t know whether to be thankful or worried, as the overstimulation is proving to be too much for his body, legs shaking with the strength it takes him to continue. 

You want to push him away in concern, but the craving for a final orgasm is too much, and you let him rut against you like a dog in heat until you moan out a declaration of your orgasm and arch against his body. It’s not mindblowing, certainly not something that would send your legs shaking, but it’s satisfying and you’ve gained enough pleasure out of watching your boyfriend fall apart so easily from just dry-humping you. 

You pat his chest to get him to stop, leading him to collapse against you bonelessly and sigh against your neck. You have half a mind to stand up and clean yourselves off, but feel too tired and promise to do so in a minute. Or five. Or after a nice, long nap. 

“Did you come?” He slurs against your neck in exhaustion. You laugh at his lingering concern, fingers threading through his hair gently as you nod. “Yes, baby, I did. Thank you.” 

He smiles at the praise and nuzzles further into your comforting touch. “That’s good. I’m glad. Kinda wanted to eat you out, though.”    
  
You flush at his shameless confession, face turning warm and hand freezing against his scalp as you tried to get yourself together. 

You chuckle, composing yourself quickly and giving a quick kiss to Koutarou’s forehead. “We can do that next time, my love.” 

His grin widens, if possible. “Yeah. Next time.”


End file.
